


Sunday

by Charmaine



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmaine/pseuds/Charmaine





	Sunday

Light conversation in the morning breeze

I drift in and I drift out  
Each time the coffee in my cup  
is colder.


End file.
